


What We Are

by FairyKnight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKnight/pseuds/FairyKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Majority of the world loves them. There's no doubt about it. They can easily sell out an arena or cause a frenzy by the mere shout of their name. Fans are constantly trying to find out where they are</p><p> - But they're searching for the wrong thing. - </p><p>It's not a matter of where they are, but what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

"QUIT YOUR CRYING AND SHUT UP!" Zayn yelled at the girl he was currently breaking the fingers of.

"Gosh. Niall toss me the fucking rag! I can't take it!" Niall threw Zayn the rag and he shoved it in her mouth.

"Whoa, guys. We got 15 minutes left. Time to wrap up." Liam said after checking his watch, "You know the drill." We each picked up the girl we had brought to our lair and threw them in a pile. Louis and Liam's girl had already died due to their torture.

Bitches, couldn't even handle it.

Mine, Zayn, and Nialls girl continued to scream and cry and plead to us. 

Please

Stop!

Let us go!

We won't tell anyone!

Damn, stupid girl.

We have a rule. If the victim says 'We won't tell anyone' or something like that then that's a clarification that they would tell someone, so to make suuuure they don't tell anyone, we burn them.

Niall covered the girls in gasoline, one of them choking on it. 

Louis lit a torch and handed it to me. 

"After you." He said to me. I threw the torch into the middle of the girls and they scorched in flames. 

Screaming. Bawling. Dying. Until they were finally dead.

Calum's POV

•2WeeksLater• 

"Dude, you cheated!" Michael yelled at Ashton.

"It's not my fault you didn't use your mushroom to speed up!" Ashton yelled back defensively. They were sat on the hotel couch playing Mario Kart. I sat on the floor next to Michaels legs. Everytime he would get excited, he would accidentally hit me with his leg and mutter an apology.

A door opened then closed behind us and soon Luke appeared. He sat down on the floor like me but next to Ashton. He rested his head on Ashton's knee.

"Guysssssss, what should we do today?" Luke said.

"Let's play games." Michael cheered.

"All day?! No way!" Luke responded. Ashton made a hard left and threw a weapon at Michael causing him to drop to last place.

"Yes, I won!!" Ashton jumped up causing Luke to fall over and groan.

"No fair! Rematch! Immediately!" Michael yelled clearly embarrassed to have been beaten.

"No chance!" Ashton continued to jump around and yell. 

"Now that that's over, we can do something else!"

"Like what?" Ashton questioned. Luke put his hand on his chin to think.

"I know. I heard One Direction are staying in this hotel. We could try to find them and meet them!" 

"That sounds interesting. Im down." Michael said.

"Me too!" Ashton yelled.

"Sure, why not." I agreed, "Who knows. Maybe they'll even listen to our music and help us out." We all searched for out clothes and shoes and headed out the door.

Luke's POV

We'd spent a good 2 hours looking for their room. We started from the bottom and now we're here at the final room. Top floor. Last room on the left.

"This better be it." Michael said.

"I didn't realize I was so out of shape." Ashton huffed. Oh yeah, the elevators were in maintenance so we had to take the stairs.

Calum lifted his hand up to knock on the door. Before it made contact, we heard a scream. 

Calum pulled his hand back.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked. We nodded. We were about to shrug it off until we heard another scream, except this one was more agonizing.

"Someone could be in trouble!" Ashton said. He raised his hand to knock. When his fist connected with the door, it opened up slightly. They clearly didn't lock the door whoever it was.

We each walked in slowly. Ashton, Calum, Michael, then me. 

We looked around. The room seemed dull like it was abandoned. Scratched sofas. Broken dishes. And falling paintings.

"Whoa." Calum said. We all nodded. Whoa was right.

Another scream was heard. 

This time we saw were it was coming from.

An old wooden black door with a billion locks on it stood in the back of the room. The closer we got, the more we heard screams. 

Michael quickly rushed to the door to open it. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, hands grabbed me from behind and my back collided with a chest.

"Luke!" Ashton yelled. An arm wrapped around my neck. I could see tattoos all along the arm.

"You boys should know better than to snoop around." His deep voice said. He then knocked on the wall like it was a signal and sure enough it was.

Four other boys emerged from the black door. Blood covered most of them. Three of them quickly grabbed a hold of Michael, Calum and Ashton who tried to run away.

The last one stood in between all of us in the middle of the room.

"Well what's this?" He questioned looking towards me.

"I found them snooping around the room." The guy holding me said.

"Well what were y'all doing?" he asked openly.

"We were looking for One Direction!" I yelled starting to struggle to breathe.

"Well you found them!" The one in the middle cheered. All our eyes widened.

"What were you doing? We heard screams so we came to see if someone needed help." Calum said.

Then the boys of One Direction all looked at each other as if speaking telepathically.

"What do you guys think?" The blonde one holding Ashton said.

"We've never had boys before." The one in the middle thought loudly.

"I say we keep them." The one holding me said.

Keep them?!

"Besides...." he said. I felt him lean closer to my ear and whisper, "this could be fun." He then moved his other hand underneath my shirt.

Harry's POV

The boys friends started yelling at me to stop but they were soon stopped by Niall, Zayn, and Liam.

From what I could feel, this boy had some abs on him. He struggled a little under my touch, but I pinched him causing him to whimper and stop. The thought of having guys down there for once exhilarated me. 

"What do you want from us?!" The one Niall was holding yelled. We all laughed. I made my hand go lower till I was resting over his crotch. He kind of tucked him self in trying to get away which caused his butt to rub on my crotch. Smirking, I thrust my hips forward causing him to shiver.

Luke's POV

One Direction started to touch us and tease us. They kept smiling and laughing at our struggles.

"Please stop! Let us go! We promise we won't tell anyone!" Michael yelled. All the guys stopped and stared at him. 

I could feel my captor lower and shake his head and softly tsk. 

"Stupid boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Niall's POV

We led the four boys through the black wooden door and led them down to our lair.

"Oh my god." The one Zayn was holding said as if he was about to gag. 

We do need to get rid of that smell.

We threw them each on the wall and linked their hands with cuffs except for the one with the funny colored hair. Louis grabbed him by his arm and threw him in the middle of us all.

Ashton's POV

Michael sat on his knees in the middle of the guys. They made a circle around him as if they were going to perform some ritual.

"Now, fellas," the one with the swept brown hair said, "We have a rule here. We never tell people this rule, but since you are our special guest, I decided to make an exception. When someone says they promise not to tell anyone, that ultimately means they will." The blonde one then handed the guy talking a red gas can.

"To ensure that they never say anything...." He poured the liquid all over Michael covering his entire body. The black haired one pulled out a lighter and tossed it to him, "We burn them." He then threw the lighter on Michael.

"NOOOOOOO! STOP!!" We all yelled as Michael caught on fire. He started tossing around and screaming. His hair was gone instantly and soon the rest of him as he crumpled.

Now lay what use to be Michael in front of us. Burnt. Black. Smoke rising from his body.

Calum's POV

"Now that that's over with, I suppose we should introduce ourselves...." The guy said, "My name is Louis."

"Harry." The one who was holding Luke said.

"Zayn." The black haired one said.

"Niall." The blonde one said.

"Liam." The one with the Mohawk said.

"Your names?" Louis asked us.

"Luke."

"Ashton."

"Calum."

"Alright, let's go ahead and clear some things up, " Louis said kneeling down in front of us, "You are not leaving this place ever. We don't want ransom or anything like that; I mean come on, we're One Direction." His friends all laughed. None of us were amused, "Any questions?"

"W-Why?" Ashton hiccuped.

"Pardon?" Louis asked turning to him.

"Why a-are you doing this?" He said louder.

"Aww, are you crying already?" Louis teased.

"Of course I am! You just murdered our friend!" Ashton yelled getting angry.

"Well boo who. Shit happens." At that, Louis walked away and joined the others for what seemed like a little meeting.

"W-What are we going to do?" Ashton whispered.

Ashton's POV

"I don't know if there's anything we can do." Calum said sadly. I bowed my head. He was right. There's no way we're getting out of here, at least not alive.

Just then, they finished talking and stood facing us, towering over us.

"Well, it's time for the fun to begin." Louis said. Zayn stepped forward and gave Louis a look like he was asking for approval. Louis nodded and went to Calum. He unhooked him from the cuffs and grabbed him by the arm.

"You're mine and Niall's for a while, babe." He smirked at Calum who was dragged to, what I now noticed, another room.

Then Harry stepped forward smirking. Luke seemed to know what was going to happen because he started shaking his and mouthing 'no' and backing up to the wall as Harry approached. Harry unhooked his cuffs and picked him up bridal style.

"Liam and I are gonna have some fun with you." He smirked devilishly.

"No p-please. Please!" Luke cried as they walked off to a different room being sure to slam the door loudly.

Louis and I were the only ones left now.

"I requested a private session with you, cupcake.


	3. Chapter 3

Calum's POV

Zayn dragged me to another room in their lair. In it was one massive bed and a chest. Nothing else.  
Niall hopped onto the bed with his back against the post and opened his legs. Zayn threw me on the beg and Niall quickly grabbed me before I could make a move and put me between his legs, my back against his chest.

Zayn slowly got on the bed and crawled up to me.

"You're quite the cute one." He trailed his fingers up my shirt sending chills all over my body. Niall began planting kisses all over my neck making me visibly shake.

"Stop shakin', babe. Just relax." He whispered.

"Please..." I whispered.

"Please what?" They teased.

"Please stop. I-I don't want t-this." I cried this time. Zayn then backed away and looked at Niall.

"Should we break him in or try the new stuff?" He asked rubbing his chin.

"Oh yea! The new stuff! Lets do it." Zayn reached into the chest and pulled out a purple device.....a vibrator! I tried to break free from Niall but, of course, failed.

"Be still or it's going to hurt worse!" Zayn yelled at me. I stopped moving. Zayn ripped off my pants and briefs leaving me nude. Niall grabbed both my legs behind the knee and opened them up for Zayn who's eyes lit up. He teasingly poked a finger in making me jump up.

"Oooooh, Virginnnn." He then brought the vibrator to my butt, but first he made eye contact with me, "Remember, the more you move, the deeper it goes." He smirked then shoved it in. I winced at the stretch as more tears threaten to spill. 

I braced myself for the lowest setting, but boy was I wrong.

He turned it up all the way.

"AAAHH!"

Ashton's POV 

•••1HourLater•••

Louis spent the entire time teasing me with various objects. He even whipped me causing me to lose blood.

"The others should be done by now." Louis said expectantly looking at the doors. Sure enough, Calum was pushed out in just his boxers. He had sweat dripping all over his body and he was slightly panting. Niall sat him on the wall next me and cuffed us together.

"W-What happened?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought. 

"Toys." He mumbled softly with his head down, probably embarrassed.

"Same." I replied. He looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile making him scoot closer to me. 

"Have fun?" Louis asked them.

"Haha, yeah. He moves a lot though. Might have to strap him down next time." Calum quickly looked down and tucked himself in.

The other door opened. In walked Liam first then Harry right behind him carrying Luke bridal style still.

Except Luke wasn't moving!

Luke was wearing only a massive t-shirt that stretched passed his lower region. 

Harry placed Luke down beside me. He looked me in the eyes and smirked and walked away. I ignored it and went to Luke putting my hand on his shoulder.

"L-Luke?" No movement. I scanned him and saw crimson seeping from his lower region. My eyes widened. 

"He's dead already!?" Louis sounded shocked.

Dead?!?!

"Naw. He screamed so much he passed out." Liam said.

"What'd y'all do?" Zayn asked. 

Harry answered by zipping up his fly.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's POV

"You Bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Calum yelled at me and Harry. I smirked at his face clearly making him angrier.

"Oh calm down, princess," Zayn said, "You'll be joining him real soon." 

That shut him up real quick.

"He's just a kid! What kind of an animal would do that?!" Ashton yelled. We shrugged. No one said anything, taking it as a rhetorical question. Louis then looked at his watch.

"Well, we've got a gig and a signing to go to," Louis said. Niall went to the boys and unlocked their cuffs. We all headed to the door, "We'll be back later. Don't do anything stupid!" With that, Louis shut the door. Immediately,we could hear footsteps running towards the door and shaking the handle like a mad man with, of course, no luck.

"Silly boy." 

Calum's POV

Ashton ran to the door as soon as the guys left but it was locked.

"Shit!" He yelled in frustration. I buried my head in between my knees. This cannot be happening.

"Ashton....what are we gonna do?" 

"I have no clue, Cal. No clue." He huffed banging on the door a couple of times. Then, beside me, I heard shuffling. 

Luke was stirring until he finally started to sit up, painfully wincing, then put his hand on his forehead like he had a grand headache.

"Luke?" I asked. I got closer to him and placed my hand on his arm.

"AHH! DONT TOUCH ME! P-PLEASE!! ILL BE GOOD! STOP!" Luke jumped away and tucked his head away in his knees. He was shaking violently.

"Luke? Luke, babe. It's me. Calum. I'm not going to hurt you. Remember? It's me. Calum." I said in the softest tone possible. Luke slowly lifted his head. He looked at me and I could visibly see how red his cheeks were from the tears. I could also see hand prints around his neck as if he had been choked.

"C-C-Calum?" He stuttered. I nodded my head smiling to him. He flew into my lap quickly rapping his arms around my neck and I his waist. He started bawling into the crook of my neck. I could feel his cold tears running down my skin.

"Shh, Lukey," I tried to hush him running my hand up and down his back, "Shh, Ash and I are here for you." I whispered in his ear. I waved Ashton over to me. He crouched down beside Luke and put his hand on his shoulder.

Luke gradually stopped shaking, but the tears did not stop. He lifted his head from my neck but stayed in my lap. He kept his head low still so the tears now fell on the floor. 

"We're here now, Lukey. Do you want to talk about it?" Ash said.

 

 

After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"They g-grabbed m-me," He started speaking in a low tone, "They ripped m-my c-clothes off and tied my a-arms to the be-" Luke took a second to cry some more. Ashton and I soothed his back whispering things to him.

"Then....... He..," I knew who Luke was referring to. He said it with so much venom and disgust.

Harry.

"He took h-his pants off and got on t-the b-bed with m-me......He started t-teasing and t-t-touching me....He g-got o-on t-top o-of m-me.....," Luke's crying started to get worse. He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"H-He lifted m-my l-legs u-u-up.....and a-nd a-a-and a-a-" 

I cut him off by pulling him back into my arms. Luke cried and cried into my neck again. I hugged him as tight as I possibly could.

\---HoursLater---

I let Luke scream into my neck for a couple of hours until I rocked him to sleep. Ashton grabbed a pillow from a nicer looking room and laid it down on the floor where I laid Luke upon it and just sat watching him.

Ashton's POV

"Calum? Are you ok?" I asked Calum. He had been silently crying while watching Luke. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's j-just," He hiccuped, "How could someone do this to another person, e-e-especially L-Luke." He cried a little harder. 

I wrapped Calum up in my arms and he placed his head on my shoulder. Calum secretly had a thing for Luke deep down. No one else knew except for me. Although, I understand exactly how he feels, but amplified exponentially. 

No one knows, though; I never told anyone. The person I love(d) died.

He was burned to death.


	5. Chapter 5

Calum's POV

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming. Ashton and Luke bolted up too and Luke let out a wince.

"Wake up, sleeping beauties!" Louis cheered. The rest of them piled in after him and now they formed a semi circle around us, "I trust you all had a good sleep?"

None of us answered.

That seem to upset Zayn because he grabbed a chunk of my hair jerking my head. My hands flew to his to pry them off.

"Answer him when he ask you a question." he growled. I looked over to Luke and Ashton. Both their eyes were wide. Zayn twisted his hand in my hair making me cry out, "Well!?" he yelled this time.

"Y-Yes, we had a g-good sleep." I stuttered. Zayn finally let go and I scooted closer to Ashton.

"Now that that's clear, let's get down to business." Louis started, "As you know, we are a highly wanted band all over the world." He did a dramatic pause.

"And it seems that out stay here has been cut short and management wants us to leave in about...." Louis looked at his wrist watch, "In about 25 minutes."

Yes! They'll be gone! I thought. 

"And you'll be coming with us!"

What? No!

And with that, the boys started grabbing us making us stand up.  
Niall grabbed Ashton, Zayn grabbed me, and Harry grabbed Luke.

"If you breathe a word of this, we won't hesitate to kill you like your little friend." I could see Ashton do a little snarl at Louis who just laughed. The boys then led us upstairs.

 

*******

 

Liam's POV

We were all in the lobby with the rest of the crew including the three boys. I had to convince Paul to let him bring them with us. I told him we'd be more cooperative and he was sold.

As soon as security cleared a path through the fans, we were ready to go. I saw Niall grip Ashton tighter as we started moving.

"AAAAHHH!! NIALL!! HARRY!! OH LIAM! I LOVE YOU!! LIAM PLEASE! OH LOUIS! LOUIS! OVER HERE!! ZAYN!! OMG YOURE SO HOT!! ONE DIRECTION!!" Annoying fans kept screaming at us. Some of them even tried to grab at Luke and Harry was not happy about that. He would snatch Luke away and growl at the girls who just kept screaming anyway. 

We finally made it on the bus, and departed.

 

-HoursLater(StartingToGetDark)-

 

Louis' POV

It was about that time to start getting ready for bed. For the past few hours, we just played with the boys. Grabbed their dicks, shoved fingers in them, and my favorite, blow jobs.

Luke's POV

"Alright guys. It's time to hit the hay. Who's sleeping with who?" Louis said. 

Liam tugged Ashton away to the front.

Harry grabbed a hold of my crotch and started palming me making me shake. His breathe hovered over my neck. His hand dipped in my boxers and he roughly grabbed my dick causing me to whimper out loud. 

Calum's head snapped towards me.

"Stop touching him, you perv!" Calum yelled fighting against Zayn.

Zayn grabbed Calum quickly and dragged him to what looked like a bunk. When they got in, I could hear slaps of skin followed by Calum yelling like he was being hit.

Lastly was me. 

Harry picked me up again and carried me to the back of the bus and entered a private looking room. He threw me on a circle shaped bed and locked the door.  
He quickly turned around and stared at me up and down hungrily. I scooted to the back of the bed, but Harry pounced on me dragging my body underneath his so I was staring up at him.

He used one hand to hold my wrist above my head and the other to snake under my shirt. He planted sloppy kisses on my chest making nasty noises.

"N-No. S-Stop. Please. I can't d-do it a-again. P-P-Please. I'm tired..." Tears ran down my cheeks. His kisses trailed up from my chest to my neck to my ear.

"You're not gettin' any sleep tonight."


End file.
